Promt: ring
by WWT
Summary: So, first of many. I was dissapointed in the lists of prompts i found elsewhere, so me and my friends came up with our own promts! This is! DUNDUNDUN! The 101 prompt challenge! -crowds scream in applause- SS/HP


So, I searched for a list of prompt and was overly disappointed. They were all so... plain and overused. So, I made up my own list of prompts. I'll add more as I go, but for now, it's at 101.

Prompt: ring

pairing: SS/HP SNARRY

rating: Teen for cursing... just to be safe.

Date: a while back... forgot to write it down XP

Title: You Dolt!

Snape looked up as the door was slammed shut and his younger lover stormed in. Harry's fierce green eyes glittered and glimmered with furious anger in the dull light of the room, and, from the blotchy red stains upon his face, it appeared that the savior of the wizarding wold had been crying. Severus of all people knew Harry was not one to cry in the view of the public eye.

He set down the copy of "The Daily Prophet", which he had been reading peacefully, on the table, and removed his feet from the surface. He knew how this man hated it so when he perched his piggies on the coffee table. Fuming, the boy-who-lived-who-is-a-boy-no-more began his tirade.

"You bloody, two-timing, slimy, greasy git! You've been cheating on me, haven't you!?" Snape raised one thick, black eyebrow. He was about to ask where Harry had come up with that Bullocks accusation when the hysterical young adult cut him off. "I knew it. You haven't said a word to me all week, you keep going out at night and not coming back for hours, you..." there, he paused for a moment as if he could barely believe what he was about to say, swiped at a pained tear with his sleeve, and resumed his previous, condemning expression. "I did the banking... You bought something from the local jewelers for two thousand dollars in Wizarding Credit..." he finished, this time barely audible. But Severus Snape had very keen ears and heard every little ounce on agonized pain in the man's voice. "They must be perfect, for frugal old you to spend so much..."

"Oh" was all the elder man could manage._ I suppose that _would_ lead one to suspect adultery wouldn't it? _He had completely forgotten that it was Harry that usually did the bank book and whatnot... Severus wasn't really used to dealing with banks and whatnot, and Credit and whatnot was so... muggle. "Harry-"

"Stop, stop. Just... stop. We're through..." Harry muttered, turning to leave the home.

"Wait!" The older of the two jumped from the plush black leather recliner he had been lounged in and grabbed his lover's hand, forcing the raven-haired man-boy to face him. Severus twisted his face in regret as Harry winced due to the painful pressure being placed on his arm. Having fully realized and scolded himself for putting such unnecessary force into the gesture, he released a fragment. He came upon the notion that he would be unable to argue at all without revealing prematurely what was meant to be a surprise. Sighing, he gave into the fact that he'd have to do it now, truly ready or not.

"Harry, love, the reason-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Harry yelled, cutting him off, whilst struggling stubbornly against the elder man's firm, yet now not painful, hold on him. He twisted against the pale, chalky hand that still held him in place. Snape lovingly brought a finger to Harry's lips but the raven-locked young man swatted it away as if it were a particularly bothersome insect. Once more, he began to berate the large-nosed potions master with his harsh, cutting words.

Severus, however, was preceding to ignore the Gryffindor at the moment, opting instead to search the folds of his robes. He kept this up until his hands gently came upon the sought object. Carefully handling it, as if her were caressing it, almost, Snape pulled out a small, black, velveteen box. And to his relief, his love finally ceased his tumulus thrashing about.

"For the love of Merlin, Harry, I was going to ask you to marry me you imbecile." He growled, though he at last released the toned auror's arm. Instead, Severus grabbed Harry's wrist rather gruffly and slammed the jewelry case into the palm of the shocked lad. Harry was so stunned, he began to sway a bit in silence, dazed. The Slytherin took it as a Que to continue.

"My silence throughout the month has been due to my... questioning. I was silently debating internally whether my actions were selfish or the right path to traverse. I didn't know if it would change us as a couple were you to... decline." He was getting quieter and quieter all the while talking.

"Why would I do that, you twat!?" the boy-who-lived shouted near immediately, obviously back from his trip to his self core. After regaining his voice, he tightly clung to the front of the wizarding robes, clutching at the dark, rich, black fabric. Slowly, the Potions Master wrapped his long, slender arms about his young lover.

"How should I know?" He smiled lightly as he spoke, the amusement apparent in his voice -at least to those who sought it. " You've the mind of a Fool Gryffindor lion and I a sly sensible Slytherin serpent." He glanced down at the miniscule black box which had caused this whole fiasco. It had yet to be opened.

"Are you going to open it, or shall I take it back to the store, seeing since you have quite clearly expressed your distaste in me and that whom I love more than any other being who's flitted though my life?"

"No thanks. I don't hate you, and this bloke you like seems to be fantastic, so I think I'll keep it." Harry replied jokingly. Severus split one of his rare crooked smiles that only Harry had been permitted to witness. He took the box from Harry once again and dropped to his knee. Upon his opening it, Severus thought Harry was bound to faint. Another of those grins flashed as he slipped the band onto the "savior"'s ring finger.


End file.
